


Who Called Mom And Dad? Aka Peggy And Winnie Adopt Everyone

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Pride/Peggy is team mom for sinsWrath/Winnie is team dadJanus is team mom for dark sidesNo dad for themLogan is team mom for light sidesPatton is team dadPeggy and Winnie are the best and have become everyone's mom and dad bc someone has 2
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Envy & Lust & Pride & Wrath, Pride/Wrath
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Winnie dear?" Peggy asked poking their head into the room 

"Peggy I swear I'm killing our children" Winnie growled looking at Lucy(Lust),Eve(Envy),Genny(Greed),Sandy(Sloth),Ginny(Gluttony)

"What'd you all do this time?" Peggy asked stepping into the kitchen to see a huge mess

"IT WAS GENNY'S IDEA!!!" Ginny screamed while her twin screamed and tackled her

Peggy sighed before looking at the other three other sins

"It really was Genny's idea" Sandy mumbled curling up on her spot on Eve's back

"Alrighty go clean up yourselves" Peggy said shooing the there to the bathroom before walking to the fighting twins

"Ginny Genny" Peggy said grabbing both by their ears pulling them apart "enough go clean up"

The twins looked up at them Peggy raised their eyebrow making the both sigh before heading off to get clean up 

Winnie sighed snapping his fingers cleaning the kitchen up

"Dear you missed a spot" Peggy giggled 

"Where!?" Winnie yelled looking around

Peggy laughed kissing him on the lips "right there!~"

Winnie grinned at them before picking them up causing them to scream a little

"WINNIE!!" Peggy screamed hitting his chest

"I can't hear you!" He laughed throwing them over his shoulders and spinning around

"WINNIE PLEASE I'M GOING TO THROW UP!!!" Peggy whined

"Fine fine" Winnie pouted placing them down onto the floor before dragging them into a kiss by the hips

Peggy smiled into the kiss already hearing the others walk into the kitchen 

"EWWWW MOM AND DAD ARE KISSING!!!" Lucy screamed

Peggy laughed pulling away while Winnie sighed sadly


	2. Peggy And Winnie Are Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie(Wrath) male
> 
> Peggy(Pride) non-binary
> 
> Lucy(Lust) Mtf
> 
> Eve(Envy) him/she
> 
> Genny(Greed) female
> 
> Sandy(Sloth) female
> 
> Ginny(Gluttony) female
> 
> Ginny,Genny and Sandy are all 16
> 
> Eve and Lucy are 18

"Sooooo Dear?" Peggy asked leaning against Winnie's chest

"Yes honey?" Winnie asked mumbling

"I need to get up" Peggy informed him making Winnie whine and hold them tighter

Sighing Peggy forced him to let them go sadly leaving even though they really wanted to stay and bed with their husband   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Making breakfast was the easy part now the hard part getting everyone up....

Starting with the twins Peggy opened the door 

"Wake up you two breakfast is done hurry up before it's gone!~" they cooed laughing when both twins jumped out of bed   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sandy,Eve up and at em" Peggy said softly shaking Eve's shoulder

"M'up mom" Eve mumbled curling into Sandy who was slowly waking up

"Well guess you both don't want breakfast" Peggy informed them walking out the room with two body's following them out the door  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peggy kicked Lucy's door down causing the poor teen to scream 

Grabbing her legs Peggy started dragging her out the room

"MOM NOOO!!!!" Lucy screamed holding onto the door

"LUCY LET THE DOOR GO!" Peggy screamed

"BITE M OMG MOM!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello honey" Winnie mumbled walking into the kitchen

"Hi dear" Peggy said softly smiling at their husband

"Gross" Eve mumbled

"Get a room" Lucy whispered

"We are in a room" Winnie said grinning

Peggy glared at Winnie who put he hands up

"Sorry honey"

"Oooh dad's in trouble with mom" Ginny said making Genny laugh

Sandy was the only one silent eating breakfast

Poor Sandy Peggy thought laughing at Winnie who was pouting


End file.
